FF Chanbaek Dandelion
by Tanyongie
Summary: Kemenangan bukansegalanya, tapi janjinya pada So Hyun untuk menang itulah segalanya. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan So Hyun. Janji Chanyeol.
1. FF Chanbaek dandelion Chapter 1

**FF Chanbaek Dandelion Chapter 1 **

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Kim So Hyun, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Joonmyeon

Other EXO member

Rated : T

Typo, bahasa tidak baku, yaoi

Intinya, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! alaco *_smirk_

**Chapter 1**

"Dandelion" Chapter 1 : The Story I meet You

17.30 KST

Hujan turun menderas di_ncheon. _Sebuah kota cantik nan elok di Korea Selatan. Disana, tepat disebuah desa terpencil bernama _Yeong Ju _terdapat sebuah rumah yang diasingkan diatas perbukitan. Dianggap anak yang diasuh oleh seorang nenek tua disana adalah jelmaan dari siluman rubah sembilan ekor atau sering disebut _Gumiho_.

Warga desa mengasingkannya, dan melarang anak-anak mereka untuk berteman dengan So Hyun. Ya, Kim So Hyun. Anak 10 tahun yang polos, si jelmaan siluman rubah berekor sembilan.  
Setiap harinya, So Hyun menemani neneknya di sebuah gubug tua kecil dan menuruti setiap apa yang nenek itu titahkan. Meskipun rumor yang beredar cukup merebak di seluruh penjuru desa bahwa Ia adalah _Gumiho_¸ namun So Hyun_pun_ menjalankan kehidupannya seperti anak 10 tahun lainnya. Normal, tidak ada yang istimewa.

Namun tak ada satupun yang mengetahui wajah asli So Hyun selain neneknya. Ia selalu menutupi wajahnya, membalutnya dengan kain panjang berwarna merah jambu, kesukaannya. Menyisakan mata bulat beningnya saja yang masih dapat terlihat. Tak lupa Ia juga menutup bibirnya yang mirip seperti serigala, seperti apa yang dipikirkan para penduduk desa. Sepulang sekolahnya, Ia selalu membantu neneknya mencari batang demi batang kayu untuk dijual, untuk mencukupi kehidupan mereka.

.  
.

"_Ne, _Kim So Hyun_ Imnida_ !."  
Memperkenalkan diri kepada teman-teman barunya di sekolah.  
Namun tak ada satupun respon dari teman-teman barunya itu. Mungkin karena mereka tahu bahwa Ia adalah seekor _Gumiho_ yang mengerikan. Namun senyuman tetap terjaga diwajahnya yang manis.

Hari demi hari Ia lewati dengan penuh ejekan dan sindiran dari teman-temannya. Namun Ia tak pernah melawan anak-anak itu meskipun Ia adalah seekor _Gumiho.__  
_Ia tak pernah terlihat bersedih disekolah, meski teman-temannya terus mengganggu dan mengatainya monster jelek berekor sembilan. Untuk membuat anak-anak nakal itu diam menceloteh akan dirinya, yang Ia lakukan adalah tertawa sambil mengatakan

"_Ya ! _Cha Eun Gyul. Apa kau tak takut padaku ? hahaaaa bukankah kau tahu aku adalah seekor _Gumiho _yang menghisap banyak darah dan memakan hati anak-anak nakal seperti mu ! huuu~ _Ya Cha Eun Gyul-ah, Eun Gyul-ah_ ! hahaaaa" Dengan begitu, anak-anak nakalpun akan pergi dengan sendirinya, dengan meninggalkan becek berbau pesing di tanah.

"Berbalut kain tebal yang Ia kenakan sampai menutupi penuh tangannya, terkecuali jari-jari lentiknya yang kadang masih bisa terlihat.  
Ia mengerikan, berbulu, mempunyai moncong dan taring yang siap mencabik-cabik tubuhmu dan berhati-hatilah jika kau berada didekatnya ! karena perlahan Ia sedang diam-diam menghisap darahmu, setengah kau terlengah, dia akan mengambil hatimu dan memakannya lahap !".  
Ujar seorang anak nakal yang kali ini masih membandel untuk tetap membicarakan _Gumiho. _Sudah tahun ke 4 dan teman-teman satu sekolahnya tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya.

"_Ya_ Cha Eun Gyul ! apa kau tidak takut _Gumiho _itu akan memakanmu !" Teriak seorang namja berbadan semampai menjulang tinggi bak pohon kelapa atau bolehlah katakan Ia manusia tower. _Giant_ disekolah mereka. Si idiot Park Chanyeol. –Oke ini terlalu kejam-.

Park Chanyeol, bukannya Ia menyukai So Hyun. Hanya saja dia tidak suka melihat orang lain tertindas. Chanyeol banyak disukai oleh _yeoja-yeoja_ disekolah_nya _karena dia tanpan dan mempunyai _smirk _mematikan_. _Namun Chanyeol juga dapat mendadak dibenci oleh para _saesang fans_nyaitu karena sering kali terlihat membela dan melindungi si gadis _Gumiho. _Ya, So Hyun. Kim So Hyun. _Yeoja _berekor sembilan. Jangan lupakan bahwa dia adalah _Gu-Mi-Ho. _

"Berhenti menghina So Hyun atau kalian-" Belum sempat Chanyeol meneruskan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Cha Eun Gyul berdiri dan...

'Braaagghhh' menggubrak meja didepannya.

"_Mwo_? _Mwo_ ? atau kalia apa ?" Tantangnya, Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya. Heran.

"_Ya _Eun Gyeul-ah mengapa kau berbalik menantangku ? apa kau sudah tak takut padaku ! _Ya, _aku ini _hyung_mu, lebih tua setingkat darimu. Dan apa kau lupa, aku ini Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol !." Chanyeol menekankan suaranya dibagian namanya.

"_Hyungnim miyan_ ! Hahahahaaa" Eun Gyeul. Menampakkan _aegyo_nya_. _

"_Ya ! _kau meledekku ? rasakan ini"

Dan

'Josh'

Pukulan dari tangan berisi milik seorang Park Chanyeol mendarat di wajahnya. Hidungnya_pun _seketika mengeluarkan cairan kental merah pekat berbau anyir. Dan 'Pluk' Cha Eun Gyeul_pun _langsun pingsan melihat darah ditangannya setelah Ia menempelkannya dihidung bangir yang memerah itu.

"Hey _Hyung_ kau akan aku-" Teman Cha Eun Gyul. Terbata-bata.

"Akan apa ?"

"Akan melaporkan _Oppa_ kepada wali kelas kami. Karena telah memukul Cha Eun Gyeul kami. Teman sekelas kami. Ketua kelas kami. Pemimpin kelas kami ! dan dia... dia kakak ku ! akan ku laporkan juga kau pada Umma kita !" Kata Baekhyun mendengus kesal, menghentakkan kakinya. Byun Baekhyun.

"Haruskah aku mendengar perkataan mu ? Byun Baekhyun ?"

"-...-" Baekhyun meringis. Merasakan kesal dan canggung berhadapan dengan seorang Park Chan Yeol ! dengar, Park-Chan-Yeol. Orang yang dikaguminya sedari dulu.

"Dan hey satu lagi" mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun

"_Oppa_ ? Cih ! _Ya_ kau ini namja ! aku geli mendengarnya, aku tak suka namja lembek !". Kaki Baekhyun bergetar hebat. Menangis dan menjerit kencang didalam dadanya yang tertahan. Chanyeol meninggalkan anak kelas 4 _Yeong Ju elementary school_ yang telah menjadi korban tinjunya itu dilantai. Setelah Chanyeol pergi air mata Baekhyun_pun _mulai membanjiri pipi , air mata itu tak ter-elakkan. "Byun Baekhyun _pabboya_ !" Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Ringkasnya, siapa yang berani melawan Park Chanyeol ? Namja berusia 11 tahun yang duduk di bangku kelas 5 _Elementary School _yang menjabat sebagai anak terkaya di sekolahnya. Tertanpan dan terpopuler.

Ya, mungkin karena dia murid pindahan dari Seoul makadari itu teman-temannya membuat seorang Park Chanyeol diistimewakan dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Dan berbanggalah kalian yang memiliki hubungan dekat danga Park Chanyeol. Karena dengan sendirinya akan dapat disegani oleh yang lainnya. Karena berteman dengan Park Chanyeol si tanpan dan kaya raya dari kota adalah suatu hal yang mampu membawa mereka naik kasta seketika.

.

'_Dandelion Dandelion cinta pertama dalam hidup ! Dandelion Dandelion kau ajarkan aku tersenyum ! Dandelion Dandelion-'_

'Prok Prok Prok !'

"_Ya_ _Oppa_!" Melambaikan kedua tangannya. Ia tersenyum dan Chanyeol tahu itu, meski senyumannya tertutup kain berwarna merah jambu yang melekat di kepala sampai lehernya. Menutup semua. Kecuali mata bulat itu, yang membuat Chanyeol tahu bahwa_ Ia_ sedang tersenyum riang.

"Suaramu indah gadis kecil ! coba nyanyikan sekali lagi untukku ! Tapi, bolehkah jika kata Dandelion itu digantikan dengan namaku, Park Chanyeol" Tersenyum. _Death smirk ~omo !._

"Ah... _andwae_ aku terlalu mencintai Dandelion Dandelion ini _Oppa_, _miyan_" Mem_-pout_kan bibirnya. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya mengetahui lewat ekspresi kedua mata dan alis_nya _yang mengernyit.

"Hey ! memangnya kau hidup dengan Dandelion Dandelion ini sampai masa tuamu nanti ! Apakah kau ingin menikahi mereka ? Hah ? dasar _Gumiho _aneh !"

"_Ne _aku memang _Gumiho, _lalu mengapa kau masih terus saja berteman denganku ? membuntutiku ? seperti anak ayam saja !"

"Apa ? memnbuntutimu ? anak ayam ? _Ya Ya_ ! aku bukan anak ayam, aku ini laki-laki kuat dan besar, sedangkan dirimu ? kau_ yeoja_ dan-"

"_Ya_ ! kau lupa aku ini _Gumiho_ ! _Gu-Mi-Ho_ _arachi _? _Gumiho _lebih kuat jika Ia sedang marah ! Ia akan lebih kuat dibanding 10 namja sepertimu ! Hah dasar anak ayam !"

"_Ya Mwo_ ? anak ayam ? _Ya _! jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi ! aku tidak suka !" Chanyeol menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah, mem_-pout_kanbibir tipisnya.

"Lalu apa ? manusia tower ? hahahaa, kau memang pantas dipanggil anak ayam, bukannya orangtuamu membuka banyak cabang _restaurant_ ayam di Korea selatan ini ?" Katanya_, _lalu mendorong sepedanya. Menuruni bukit.

"_Ya_ ! So Hyun-ah aku bukan anak ayam ! aku tak suka makan ayam"

"Jelaslah kau tak suka makan ayam ! memakan ayam sama saja kau memakan keluarga dan dirimu sendiri, kau_kan_ ayam hahaa ! sadarlah kau ayam Chanyeollie ! haha." So Hyun. Sambil terus berlari menuruni bukit menuntun spedanya. Chanyeol masih terus ber-protes hebat. Mengejar langkah_nya._

"Hey ! setelah mengataiku anak ayam kau malah memanggil namaku tanpa sebutan _Oppa_ ! kau ini, dasar _Gumiho_ tidak sopan ! dan _Ya_, aku baru sadar, kau berbicara denganku dengan bahasa _non-formal_ ! kau benar-benar tidak sopan ! aku lebih tua setingkat darimu So Hyun-ah ! "

...

Ya, So Hyun dan Chanyeol memang sangat akrab dan dekat. Mereka berteman semenjak Chanyeol pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya ditanah _Incheon. _Namun, So Hyun hanya ingin berbicara dengannya diluar jam sekolah. Karena bahaya jika sampai hubungan persahabatannya dengan Park Chanyeol diketahui oleh para _saesang fans _Chanyeol dan teman-teman sekolah lainnya, karena itu sama saja membunuh popularitas Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tidak akan diperbolehkan lagi bermain dengan So Hyun oleh keluarga besarnya. Itu yang So Hyun takutkan. Makadari itu Ia selalu menghindari Chanyeol disekolah. Semata-mata hanya untuk melindungi hubungan persahabatannya yang lebih dari berharga itu. Karena Chanyeol-lah satu-satunya teman yang dimilikkinya.

.

.

.

**Flashback On**

"Hey ! siapa namamu ?" membelah _ice stick_nyamenjadi dua bagian. Membaginya dengan anak laki-laki yang ada di depannya itu.

Anak lelaki itu masih terdiam

"Hey ! kenapa ? kau menolak_ ice_ _stick_ku ini ? apa kau sedang kedinginan ?" Tanyanyaikut berjongkok, menyesuaikan posisi dengan anak laki-laki itu.

"Namaku So Hyun ! Kim So Hyun" Mengulurkan tangan. Tersenyum manis.  
Lagi-lagi anak laki-laki itu hanya terdiam. Dan kini Ia semakin memeluk erat lututnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hey kenapa ? kau takut padaku ? Hahaa _ara_, aku memang tidak pantas memiliki teman ! _gwaenchana_ aku _Gumiho _baik, aku tak akan memakan hatimu, menghisap darahmu dan mengkuliti dagingmu karena sekarang _mood_ku sedang dalam kondisi baik" Ujarnya.  
So Hyun pergi sambil sedikit bernyanyi. Meninggalkan anak laki-laki tadi. Didalam hatinya, sungguh Ia sangat kecewa. Selalu begitu, Ia selalu menutupi kesedihannya dengan kain merah jambu yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian wajahnya.

Esoknya saat So Hyun hendak berangkat kesekolah. Ia memutuskan untuk lewat dijalan yang sama seperti kemarin malam. Karena jalan itu lebih sepi dari jalanan dan gang-gang lainnya. Dengan begitu So Hyun dapat bernyanyi riang sembari menaikki sepedanya menuju sekolah. Kala itu So Hyun masih duduk dibangku kelas 1 _Elementary School.__  
_Seperti anak-anak yang lain pada umumnya, Ia_pun _merasakan kebahagian yang luar biasa saat masa-masa pertamanyaduduk dibangku sekolah. Apalagi itu adalah minggu-minggu pertama disekolah barunya.

Dan _Ya_ ! So Hyun terperanjat, seketika menghentikan ayuhan pedalnya ketika Ia melihat seorang anak yang tidur dilantai toko tua yang masih tertutup. Ia menggigil. Terlihat dari ekspresi dan kedua tangan yang menyilang didepan dada_nya_.

"_Ya_ ! cepat bangun ! cepat ! siapa kau ? berani sekali tidur didepan tokoku ? sana pergi !" Bentak _ajusshi_ pemilik toko sayur tersebut. Anak itu terbangun kaget. Wajahnya putih memucat, bibirnya bergetar hebat. Ia menggigil. Ia bangun dan beranjak pergi. Jalannya tergontai-gontai, mungkin masih pusing karena dibangunkan paksa oleh pemilik toko tersebut.

"_Ya_ ! bukankah kau anak laki-laki kemarin malam ?" Tanya So Hyun. Ia memarkir sepedanya. Mendekatkan dirinya sedekat mungkin dengan wajah anak laki-laki itu. Memastikan.

"_Ya_ ! kau mau apa ?" Mendorong So Hyun. So Hyun terperingai dan berkata

"Huhh syukurlah, ternyata dugaanku salah" Katanya, tersenyum

"_Mwo_ ?"

"Kau tidak bisu" Senyumnya mengembang

"Kau aneh ! kau... kau bau ! Minggir !" Kata anak laki-laki itu mendorong So Hyun. Beranjak pergi meninggalkan So Hyun

"_Ya _! tunggu ! Siapa namamu ? kita belum berkenalan, dan _ya_ ! sepertinya kau bukan anak dari daerah ini ? apa kau tersesat ? Huh ? kau yakin ingin pulang sendiri ? tak ingin ku antar ? Ah... lebih baik aku mengantarmu yah ! aku takut kau kenapa-napa ! aku _Gumiho _dan aku bisa menjagamu ! orang-orang jahat itu pasti akan kabur jika aku memperlihatkan wajah asli_ku _! Aku mengantarmu yah ? bagaimana ? _eoh_ ?" So Hyun. Terlalu mengkhawatirkan_nya, _melupkan sepeda yang Ia parkir didepan toko sayur tadi. Malah berlari mengejar anak laki-laki itu.

Anak laki-laki itu tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan So Hyun yang terus mengkhawatirkannya.

Kesal. So Hyun berteriak, menghadang jalan, merentangkan kedua tangannya tepat didepan anak laki-laki itu.

"_Ya_ ! "

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"_Mwo_ ? apa yang aku lakukan ? apa yang aku lakukan ?" So Hyun malah berbalik bertanya pada dirinya sendiri,Ia malah dibuat kebingungan oleh tingkahnya sendiri. Anak laki-laki itu kembali berjalan tegap, menyingkirkan So Hyun dengan tangan kuatnya dari hadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi temanku"

"Ya ya ya, baiklah aku menjadi temanmu sekarang !" Anak laki-laki itu terus berjalan tanpa perdulikan So Hyun yang berjingkrak kegirangan akibat jawaban_nya _tadi

'Hey aku punya teman !' Batinnya bersorak-sorai

"Hey aku Kim So Hyun, kau siapa ?" Anak itu tetap tak perdulikan So Hyun yang terus mengejarnya "Hey, siapa namamu ?" So Hyun, terus menggoyang-goyangkan lengan anak laki-laki itu

"_Ya_ ! maumu apa ? Huh ?" Anak laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya, kesal kepada So Hyun yang terus mengganggunya

"_Kajima_ ! jika kau tetap tidak mengihiraukanku ! aku... aku... aku akan membuka kain penutup wajahku ini ! aku akan menunjukkan wajah seramku yang sesungguhnya ! Errgghhh ! perhatikanlah suara laparku ! Ergghh !" Menakut-nakuti anak laki-laki itu.

"Kau, kau lucu sekali" _Flat_

"_Ya_ ! kau tak percaya, aku ini _Gumiho_"

"_Eoh jinjja _?"

"_Jinjja _! Errrgghh Ergghhh !" Matanya membulat maksimal, menncoba membuat mangsanya takut.

"Kau sedang apa ?"

"Menakut-nakutimu ! kau tidak lihat ? Errgghhh !"

"Ku kira kau sedang _ber-aegyo_ ! _omo_ hmm" Kata anak laki-laki itu menahan tawanya.

"_Ya_ ! takutlah sedikit padaku ! aku ini _Gumiho_ !" Menghentakkan kakinya ditanah. Imut. Ya, lebih terkesan imut, bukan menyeramkan.

"Kalau begitu buka kain penutup itu ! aku ingin melihat wajah seram_mu _itu ! _Ppaliwa_ !"

"_Eoh_ ? Ah... _andwaeyo _! _andwae_, kau tidak boleh melihatku"

"_Wae_ ?"

"Karena kau akan terbunuh ! perlahan-lahan aku akan menghisap darahmu tanpa kau sadari, dan saat kau setengah terlengah, aku akan memakan hatimu hidup-hidup"

"_Owhh jinjjayo_ ? _Umma_, aku takut ! _Jinjjayo_ ?"

"Um _Jinjja, jinjja jinjja jinjja_ !"

Dan...

'Braak'

Kain panjang yang menutupi wajah So Hyun_pun _terbuka. Ya, anak laki-laki itu yang sengaja menariknya.

Lalu...

'Pluk'

Anak laki-laki itu pingsan seketika. Ditempat itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong :D Lee Young Jae imnida :D  
Happy reading yah readers, ini FF pertama saya tentang EXO yang ber-genre yaoi, saya masih newbie -_-v disini Chanyeol bener-bener galou. Dia pengen jadi namja yang straight, tapi... taulah (?) ini semua gegara Baekky.  
dalam cerita ini saya prioritasin couple sejahtera 'ChanBaek' tapi pertanyaannya, kenapa ni epep di chapter capter awal terlalu nonjolin si So Hyun -_-v  
Jawabannya, karena Author labil ini ngefans banget sama Kim So Hyun, itu loh anak kecil yang main di Kdrama I Miss You  
FF ini rate-nya T Chingu. Author juga masih sangat sangat sangat teramat teramat teramat jeongmal amatir. makannya reviews yah, tolong sarannya, saya tau ini epep berantakan banget -_-

Plisss jangan jadi silent readers yah :) setidaknya kasih saran, karena saya masih baru banget nulis epep  
Review yah chingu


	2. FF Chanbaek dandelion Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Dandelion" Chapter 2 : Do you be my bestfriend?

'Hosh Hosh'

.

.

So Hyun berlari tersengal-sengal. Nafasnya seakan mencekik sampai ke ubun. Baru kali ini Ia berlari sebegitu cepatnya. Sampai Ia sendiri_pun _tak merasakan kakinya. Ia begitu ketakutan.

"_Halmeoni_!" Teriaknya, masih dengan nafas yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul.

"_Ya_! _wae geurae_? ada apa So Hyun-ah?"

So Hyun langsung memeluk neneknya erat.

"_Umma Umma_! Hiks.." So Hyun menangis dipelukkan neneknya. Neneknya mendudukkannya disebuah kursi panjang didepan rumahnya.

"_Umma, Umma eodiseo_! _Umma eodiseo_! So Hyun takut!" Perlahan Ia mulai tenang.

"_Umma_?"

"_Ne, Umma_!" So Hyun mengangguk. Masih ketakutan.

"_Ne_ So Hyun-ah coba ceritakan pada _Halmeoni_ apa yang terjadi?"

"Tapi _Umma_ bilang, So Hyun tidak boleh menceritakan apapun tentang kejadian tadi. Jika So Hyun melanggar, _Umma_ akan memakan teman baru So Hyun!"

Neneknya mengangguk mengerti. So Hyun masih dalam rengkuhan neneknya, dipeluknya erat untuk menenangkan cucu_nya _yang masih ketakutan itu.  
Tak lama setelah itu So Hyun mulai tertidur. Dinyanyikannya sebuah lagu kesukaannya 'Dandelion'.

Sorepun datang, wangi semerbak dupa mengeruak berputar dikepalanya. Ia terbangun.

"_Ya,_ kau sudah bangun _chagiya_?"

"_Ne._" So Hyun masih dalam rasa kantuknya, perlahan mendekati neneknya.

'Ritual apalagi ini? aku hanya ingin hidup normal, kali ini tubuhku akan diapakan?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Mencengkram bajunya kuat-kuat. Menariknya kuat hingga renda dibajunya tersobek.

"So Hyun-ah, apa yang kau fikirkan? _gwaencanha_, ini takkan menyakitkan?"

"Apa kali ini tubuhku, akan... akan dililtkan dibambu besar itu lagi? Hiks... _aniyo Halmeoni,_ So Hyun tidak mau!"

"Duduklah!" So Hyun menurut, lalu dipukulkannya ujung dupa-dupa yang masih membara itu di tubuh So Hyun. Ia memekik kesakitan. Air mata mulai membanjiri pipi putihnya.

"_Gwaencanha_ So Hyun-ah, dengan begini _Umma_mu tidak akan berani menemuimu lagi!"

Dan malamnya So Hyun akan merasakan perih yang teramat disekujur tubuhnya.

**Flashback –END-**

.

.

"Dan sejak saat itu aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi, padahal dialah satu-satunya orang yang mau berbicara denganku selain _Halmeoni_. Aku belum sempat menanyakan namanya. Dia, teman pertamaku _Oppa_" Chanyeol memegang tangan So Hyun erat. Ia ingin menyeka air mata_nya, _namun tak bisa. Wajah So Hyun tertutup kain panjang yang sudah basah karena air matanya.

"Dasar cengeng! Berhentilah menangis, ini bukan salahmu! Dia melanggar perintahmu, dia membuka kain yang menutupi wajahmu itu! jangan salahkan dirimu So Hyun-ah, berhentilah menangis!"

So Hyun mengangguk perlahan.

"_Araseo._"

"Nah mulai sekarang jangan menangis lagi _ne?_"

"_Oppa _kau begitu baik padaku, apakah kau bersedia untuk menjadi..." So Hyun terdiam sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Untuk menjadi apa So Hyun-ah?" Hening sejenak "Ah... _ara_, Hmm.. apa kau malu? Ah, aku mengerti kau adalah_ yeoja_, tapi... So Hyun-ah aku belum siap!"

"Belum siap? untuk apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung ' Hey mengapa kau bertanya? kau saja belum siap untuk mengutarakan perasaanmu padaku meskipun kau selalu bersikap terbuka padaku, bagaimana aku? _miyan_ So Hyun-ah, aku masih malu untuk mengungkapkannya' batin Chanyeol.

"_Miyan, _bukannya aku tak bersungguh-sungguh padamu, tapi... bukankah kita masih terlalu muda? kita masih duduk dibangku _Elementary School _! aku... aku belum siap." Ujar Chanyeol.

"_Oppa, _jadi selama ini kau anggap aku apa? jadi, kita? selama ini kau anggap kedekatan kita ini apa?" So Hyun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Dibawah rindangnya _Cherry Blossom._

"_Ya Ya Ya _! kau jangan marah seperti itu, aku hanya belum siap So Hyun-ah, tunggulah aku sampai aku siap, sekiranya saat kita sudah lulus dari _Elementary School._"

"Jadi, kau tidak pernah menganggapku sahabat? dugaanku salah ternyata, kau hanya kasihan padaku, kau tak pernah mngannggapku sebagai sahabat." Nada So Hyun melemah, Ia teramat kecewa mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Hey, mengapa kau membawa-bawa nama persahabatan kita? apa maksudmu? aku benar-benar tulus berteman denganmu!"

"Lalu? mengapa kau belum siap?"

"_EOH?" _Chanyeol berbingung ria, batinnya berkata, pasti Ia salah lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu, _Oppa _apakah kau mau berteman denganku sampai tua nanti? _**Do you be my bestfriend**_**?**"

'Ah, ternyata benar ! memang kau terlalu _PD_ Chanyeol ! kau sangat idiot Park Chanyeol !' Batin Chanyeol, rona pipinya memerah, malu. Untung So Hyun begitu polos, sehingga_nya _tak menangkap gelagat Chanyeol yang begitu memalukan itu.

"_Oppa, wae ? _Kau... akan meninggalkanku ?"

"_Ya_ ! Kau ini bicara apa ? _Pabboya _! aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, sampai tua nanti, aku janji !" Mengangguk manis.

"Apapun yang terjadi ?"

"Apapun yang terjadi" Chanyeol mengangkat kelingkingnya. Ia tautkan kepada kelingking mungil So Hyun.

"_**Do you be my bestfriends**_** ?**"

Sekali lagi Chanyeol mengangguk manis.

"_Ya, _kau terlihat seperti anak ayam hahaa."

"_Mwo?_" Mencubiti hidung So Hyun yang masih tertutup kain panjang_nya_.

So Hyun berhenti menangis. Ia tersenyum simpul berusaha melupakan kenangan 4 tahun lalu, ketika Ia pertama kali bertemu dengan teman pertamanya.

...

Ya, Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang pertama kali menjadi temannya. Mendengar cerita So Hyun tadi hatinya sedikit terbakar. Jauh didalam hatinya Ia selalu ingin menjadi yang pertama untuk So Hyun. Selalu menjadi orang pertama yang akan So Hyun cari ketika_nya _bersedih, menjadi orang pertama yang diingat So Hyun ketika_nya _ingin membagi bahagia. Singkatnya Chanyeol cemburu dengan anak lelaki yang diceritakan So Hyun tadi.

Chanyeol merasakan getaran yang berbeda ketika Ia didekat So Hyun. Apa mungkin Ia menyukainya? Ia_pun _masih terus bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. 'Mungkinkah aku menyukainya?' selalu mencantumkan kalimat tanya itu sebelum Ia tertidur dimalamnya.

"_Ya Chanyeol Oppa! Oppa Oppa Oppa! Chanyeol Oppa! Nado joahae! manhi manhi joaaaaaahae! I love You!"_

'Pluk'

Sebuah kaleng _softdrink _mendarat tepat di kepalanya. Membuat satu benjolan kecil.

"Hey, apakah kita sudah resmi?" Tanya Chanyeol, rona wajahnya memerah.

"_Mwo_? apa yang kau katakan_ Oppa_? aku baru datang, _miyan_ aku yang membangunkanmu tadi, aku tahu pasti kau sedang bermimpi yang macam-macam! _Ya_ _Oppa, _kau ini masih terlalu kecil untuk memikirkan hal-hal buruk itu!" Kata So Hyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol

"_Aissh_! bermimpi lagi ternyata!"

"Kau bermimpi apa? Ah... jangan katakan kalau _Oppa _bermimpi tentang isi dari CD yang diberi Kris _Oppa _kemarin?"

"CD? Krisse?"

"-...-"

"_Ya! _jangan bilang kau telah melihatnya?" Chanyeol. Menepuk keningnya kaget. Terperanjat dari atas kursi panjang ditaman sekolah.

"_Aniyo_, aku tak melihatnya." So Hyun menggeleng, Chanyeol kembali bernafas. "Tapi aku mendengar obralan Sehun dan Kris _Oppa_ dikantin tadi" Dengan wajah polosnya. So Hyun, _right_, _poker face_ -_-.

"_Ya_? _Jinjja_? seharusnya kau tak boleh mendengarnya! dasar anak nakal! akan ku hukum kau!"

"_Ya_! aku tak sengaja mendengarnya, mereka mengobrol begitu jelas dikantin!"

"Sehunnie? Krisse? berbicara keras dikanting tentang CD itu? _Aissh_! mereka berdua begitu _frontal_ harus ku hukum!"

"_Ne_, kau tak percaya?"

"_Ya _So Hyun-ah, jangan salah paham,_ jebal_. Aku... aku hanya ikut-ikutan saja, aku hanya disuruh oleh Kris untuk ikut berpasrtisipasi untuk... untuk melihat CD CD laknat itu!"

"_Mwo_? laknat_? Ne, neomu_"

"_Ne_" Chanyeol mengangguk "Bukankah itu CD... Mi..mi..."

"CD itu berisi tentang KDRT_ Oppa_! kau harus menghindari menonton terlalu lama CD seperti itu, kau masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti urusan rumah tangga, lagipula itu berisi tentang kekerasan, kau tak baik melihatnya! jangan kau ulangi lagi yah, _eoh_?" So Hyun menasehatinya.

"-...-" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas leganya. 'Huuh, ternyata itu bukan CD Miyabi Kris yang ku pinjam kemarin!' kekeh_nya _dalam hati.

"_Ya Oppa_, sepertinya ada suara orang yang datang, aku pergi dulu yah! Daaah!" Ujar So Hyun, menaruh setangkap roti bekalnya untuk Chanyeol, didalam kotak roti itu tertuliskan

"_Aku tahu sepulang sekolah nanti kau akan berlatih untuk lomba lari besok, kau harus banyak makan! belakangan ini wajahmu lesu, dan ku dengar kau selalu meninggalkan jam makanmu? kau harus makan roti buatanku ini, kalau tidak, kau dalam bahaya anak ayam! ber-urusan dengan Gumiho lapar sepertiku! Arachi!"_

Chanyeol tersenyum, langsung dilahapnya setangkap roti buatan So Hyun.

Sementara dikelas So Hyun, keributan mulai terjadi. Kali ini apa lagi? Mungkin itu yang ada dibenak So Hyun.

"_Ya_! kau Kim So Hyun pasti kau yang menyebabkan adikku seperti ini! kau! cepat kau tanggung jawab!"

"_Ya_ Cha Eun Gyul, jangan memancing amarahnya, bagaimana jika dia memakanmu!"

"Ah, aku tidak perduli! dia hanya _Gumiho_ lembek! jangan takut Jongdae-ah dia hanya seorang diri, sedangkan kita satu kelas! mau kemana kau monster jelek?" Cha Eun Gyul memanas melihat adik tirinya, 'Byun Baekhyun' tergeletak pingsan didepannya. Baekhyun pingsan dilantai kamar mandi dengan hidung yang berlumuran darah, untung Jongdae melihatnya dan membawanya ke kelas.

So Hyun merunduk. Ia menangis, isakannya bisa terdengar meski samar. Tiba-tiba hujan turun diluar kelas sana, mulanya rintik-rintik lalu turun menderas.

"_Ya_! kalian lihat, dia menangis! dan hujan benar-benar datang, Cih, dia memang benar-benar _Gumiho_!" Cha Eun Gyul terus memojokkannya.

"_Pabboya_, jelaslah jika hujan datang, diluar sangat mendung!" Gumam seorang murid disamping pintu dengan nada yang kecil dan sialnya itu masih dapat terdengar oleh Cha Eun Gyul.

"_Ya_! Yi Xing-ah kau-" Belum sempat Cha Eun Gyul meneruskan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba

'Brukkghhh'

SO HYUN MENGGUBRAK MEJANYA DAN MELEMPARKAN TASNYA KEDEPAN CHA EUN GYUL!

"A...a...apa yang kau-" Cha Eun Gyul terbata-bata

"BERHENTI! _jebal_!" dan setelah mengatakan hal itu So Hyun berlari keluar, Ia menghalau hujan besar didepannya. Ia berlari begitu kencangnya. Dadanya seperti tertusuk benda tajam. Sakit. _Ne, neomu appa_! _*bayangkan muka So Hyun pas disiksa bapaknya di kdrama ImissU T.T_

Hingga sore hari hujan tak kunjung reda. Chanyeol ingin sekali bertemu dengan So Hyun, tapi pelatihnya itu melarangnya, dan terus menyuruhnya untuk terus berlatih di gedung olahraga _indoor Yong Ju Elementary School. _Karena besok adalah harinya. Hari dimana Ia telah berjanji sekuat tenanganya untuk memenangkan perlombaan itu kepada So Hyun.

"So Hyun-ah, Kim So Hyun! percayalah aku akan menang, dan aku_pun _akan memenangkan hatimu besok ! jika aku menang, kaulah orang pertama yang akan aku temui nanti ! Ah... manisnya" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, memamerkan 19 gigi rapihnya. "Kemenangan ini untukmu Kim So Hyun!" Sambil mengelus-ngelus foto So Hyun yang Ia ambil tanpa sepengetahuan So Hyun.

...

"_Ya_! Byun Baekhyun!" Teriaknya dari lorong pilar sekolah,yang membuat suara bassnya menggema.

'_Omo_! itu Chanyeol' Pekiknya dalam hati

'DEG'

'DEG'

'DEG'

"Baekhyun-ah aku tak melihat So Hyun pagi ini dikelas kalian, apa So Hyun tidak berangkat hari ini?"

'So Hyun? mengapa selalu So Hyun, mencurigakan, apakah mereka benar-benar memiliki hubungan khusus seperti yang dikatakan Eun Gyul _Hyung_?'

"_Ya_! Baekhyun-ah kau menangis?"

"_Uh? Ani!_" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tapi matamu berair, _gwaenhcana_?"

'Chanyeol mengkhawatirkanku?' Hatinya berdegup kencang

"_Ah aniyo,_ mataku berair karena angin terlalu kencang hari ini _Sunbaenim._"

"Ah _ara _anginnya terlalu kencang, hey kau memanggilku apa tadi ? _Su-sunbaenim_ ?"

"_Ne_... apa aku salah lagi?"

"Ah, tidak kau anak yang baik Baekhyunie, hanya saja aku tidak suka jika kau memanggilku dengan kata _Oppa _karena kau adalah _namja_! Dan, bagaimana jika kau memanggilku _Hyung_? mungkin kita akan terlihat akrab setelah itu, hm yah... jika kau tidak keberatan?" Chanyeol, mengedikkan sebelah bahunya.

'Uh? Apa ini mimpi? _Omona_! Chanyeol, baru kali ini Ia bersikap manis padaku!' Batin Baekhyun bersorak, rona pipinya memerah, terlihat jelas dikulit wajah putihnya.

"J-jadi _Sunbae, Em... Hyung_ t-tidak memb-benciku?" Baekhyun terbata-bata, gugup.

"Untuk apa? aku tak pernah melihatmu berbuat jahat kepada So Hyun_ku, _aku hanya membenci mereka yang selalu menyakiti So Hyun_ku_!"

"_Mwo_? jadi _Hyung_ dan So Hyun?"

'_Ya_! Park Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan? kau baru saja membawaku terbang melayang, sekarang kau menjatuhkanku secepat ini!' Batin Baekhyun, matanya berusaha membulat, kaget. Lagi-lagi Kim So Hyun. Dan terus Kim So Hyun.

"Tolonglah jangan berfikir macam-macam, aku hanya tidak suka melihat orang lain ter-aniyaya. Aku senang berteman dengannya, karena dengan begitu aku dapat terlindungi dari orang-orang jahat yang akan mencelakaiku, kau lupa? dia_kan Gumiho_! Ah, mengapa kita malah mengobrol? Jadi, apa kau tahu dimana So Hyun?" Chanyeol mengelus-ngelus rambut Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun melayang-layang (lagi) entah kemana.

'Ah, syukurlah. Hanya teman. Dan Ia menyadari bahwa So Hyun adalah _Gumiho, _jadi mana mungkin Ia menyukai_nya_. Dan lagi Ia berteman dengan So Hyun hanya karena So Hyun _Gumiho _yang dapat menjaganya setiap saat dari bahaya' Hati Baekhyun mulai lega, ototnya tak lagi tegang seperti seperkian detik yang lalu.

"Ah, Ehm...So Hyun, So..Hyun-" Baekhyun terbata-bata, hatinya berdegup kencang (lagi) '_Aissh,_ _eotteokhae? jeongmal_?' merutuki dirinya dalam hati, Ia kebingungan, Ia takut tertangkap oleh Chanyeol tentang perasaannya.

"Chanyeol-ah kau apakan dia?" Tiba-tiba Kris datang "Kau tahu kan aku menyukainya? jangan membuatnya menangis!" Bisik Kris ditelinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol bergidik, Ia merasa jijik dengan sahabatnya itu. Karena Kris menyukai Baekhyun. Ya, BYUN BAEKHYUN, dan dia _NAMJA_!.

"Ehm _Hyung_, sepertinya So Hyun tidak masuk hari ini, sepertinya Ia sakit."

"Sakit?" Chanyeol kaget, mimiknya sangat mengkhawatirkan So Hyun_nya_.

"Iya, kemarin kata Jong Dae, So Hyun pulang hujan-hujanan, lebih baik kau menjenguknya, kau bilang kau sahabatnya bukan?" Baekhyun. Tersenyum sangat manis, namun Chanyeol hanya terbengong, betapa idiotdirinyabaru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun memang cantik, lebih cantik dari teman _yeoja-yeoja_ dikelasnya. Dan pantaslah jika Kris menggilai_nya._

"_Ya, Hyung_?" Baekhyun menyenggol lengannya.

"_Eoh_? Baiklah, aku akan menjenguknya sepulang lomba nanti Baekki-ah!"

"Baekki?_ Ya_! yang boleh memanggilnya Baekki hanya aku Park Canyeol, kau cari mati?" Kris emosi

"_Ya Mwo_? aku _boss_mu, kau lupa?"

"Oh_ ne, miyan, _tapi aku tetap jauh lebih tanpan darimu! iya_kan baby_?" Kata Kris, kalimat terakhirnya tertuju pada Baekhyun, _Baby_nya.

"_Aissh_, kau menjijikan Kris! _Ya_, Baekki _gomawoyo_,aku pergi dulu yah!" Baekhyun tersenyum manis, Ia sangat bahagia pagi itu. Rasa bahagianya itu tidak ter-definisikan!

Chanyeol telah berjanji pada So Hyun, bahwa Ia akan memenangkan pertandingan lari_nya _itu. Kemenangan bukansegalanya, tapi janjinya pada So Hyun untuk menang itulah segalanya. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan So Hyun.

.

.

Peluhnya sudah sebesar biji jagung, otot-otot kakinya bagaikan terikat kuat, raut wajahnya memerah. Ya, Park Chanyeol. Ia sedang berjuang melewati 2 orang yang lebih tinggi darinya sekitar 5-10 cm dari tingginya, Changmin, dia berasal dari _Seoul Elementary School. _MANTAN SAHABATNYA disekolah lamanya di _Seoul._ Changmin terkenal yang paling tinggi dan yang paling jago lari, bahkan Chanyeol belajar trik-trik berlari cepat dari Changmin.

Dan...

"Oke, _Ya Ya Ya _! Park Chanyeol, sedikit lagi! _Aisshi_! _Aisshi_! _Ya _Park Chanyeol, dimana semangatmu! _Ya, ppaliwa_! _eoh_!"

Pelatih Chanyeol terus memberinya arahan dan semangat, Chanyeol berada diposisi nomor tiga, dan berakhir di _ finish _setelah berhasil melewati peserta nomor dua, 'Changmin_'_.

"Selamat Park Chanyeol! Kau berhasil, aku bangga padamu!" Pelatihnya, lebih tepat pada guru olahraganya.

"_Ne, Kamsahaeyo songsaemnim_, _miyanhae saem_, aku hanya mampu merebut posisi 2!"

"Ah, _aniyo_, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik! pertahankanlah Park Chanyeol!" Tertawa, menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol_pun _tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan So Hyun, sahabatnya.

Ia mengayuh pedal sepedanya kencang-kencang, terus, dan terus menambahkan kecepatannya. Wangi, rapih, mengenakan kemeja putih dengan menmbawa se-buket Dandelion. Bunga kesukaan So Hyun. Meski peluh membasahinya, namun itu sama sekali tak mengurangi kadar ke-tanpanan_nya_.

"So Hyun-ah sekarang aku siap! Ya, aku siap So Hyun" Katanya girang, Chanyeol siap. Chanyeol siap. Kali ini Ia benar-benar siap. Mungkin jika Ia yang menjadi _Gumiho_, mungkin saat ini ke-9 ekornya akan keluar tanpa menunggu bulan purnama datang. Ya, Chanyeol siap untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada So Hyun. Bahwa Ia menyukainya.

'Tok Tok Tok'

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu rumah So Hyun, nenek So Hyun membukakannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"_Ne_, siapa kau?"

"Park Chanyeol _imnida_!" membungkukkan badan tingginya "_Halmeoni_, aku datang untuk menemui So Hyun, aku temannya, Ehm maaf, aku kakak kelasnya."

"So Hyun?"

"_Um._" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

Namun ekspresi yang berlawanan justru nenek So Hyun tampakkan pada Chanyeol.

"Halmeoni, _wae geurae_? apakah So Hyun sedang keluar? atau... demamnya semakin parah? " Chanyeol mulai panik, karena berita terakhir yang ia dengar, So Hyun tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit.

"Chanyeol-ah, So Hyun... So Hyun-"

"Ada apa dengan So Hyun? _Halmeoni_?" Chanyeol semakin panik, Ia mengacau, berlari kedalam rumah dan mencari So Hyun_nya. _Ia takut hal yang buruk terjadi pada So Hyun kecilnya. Air mata mulai keluar dari matanya, Ia sangat takut, karena terakhir kalinya So Hyun sakit, Chanyeol hampir kehilanggannya, karena memang fisik So Hyun yang amat lemah. So Hyun tidak biasa sakit, namun sekalinya sakit, Ia akan menjadi sangat lemah.

"_Halmeoni_, dimana So Hyun?" Chanyeol menitihkah air matanya, tubuhnya melemas.

"Chanyeol-ah, tenanglah! Berdoalah agar tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpanya!" Kata _Halmeoni_, menenangkan Chanyeol.

"_Mwo_? Apa maksud _Halmeoni_? So Hyun? Apakah So Hyun tidak ada dirumah?"

"_Ne _Chanyeol-ah." _Halmeoni _mengangguk, menitihkan air matanya.

"_Mwo_? kemana dia pergi? teman satu kelasnya bilang, Ia sakit hari ini? apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Aku sudah mencarinya seharian penuh kemarin, namun aku tetap saja tak menemuinya. Yang aku takutkan Ia akan menakuti warga kampung dan memakan hati para _namja_ dan menghisap darah para _yeoja_ di desa ini!"

"_Mwo_?"

"_Ne_ Chanyeol, So Hyun menghilang!"

.

.

.

TBC

**Penasaran ngga So Hyun kemana?**

**Terus apa yang terjadi setelah ini dengan couple ChanBaek?**

**Apa Baekhyun akan lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol setelah So Hyun pergi ?**

Penasaran tidak? Penasaran aja sih biar saya seneng _*ngarep plaaakkk_

Saya tau ini tambah gaje -_- pasti berantakan banget yah?

Untuk itu saya minta sarannya yah readers, karena saya masih baru banget nulis nulis ff kaya beginian

Ditunggu review dan sarannya yah, boleh kasih masukan buat ceritanya juga ko


	3. FF Chanbaek Dandelion Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Dandelion" Chapter 3 : Can I hear you ?

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk didalam benaknya.

'Mengapa Ia pergi?'..'Apa ini salahku?'..'Harus kemana lagi aku mencarinya?'..'So Hyun-ah tolong jangan menyiksaku seperti ini!'..'Kau telah membunuhku perlahan Kim So Hyun!'.

Kalimat-kalimat itu yang selalu ada dibenaknya. Kalimat tanya yang memuakkan baginya. Sudah beribu-ribu kali Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, menyumpahi dirinya sendiri jika sampai, Ia belum juga menemukan So Hyun diusianya yang ke-17, rasanya Ia ingin bunuh diri saja saat itu juga, di hari ulang tahunnya.

"_Ya_! Park Chanyeol, apa kau gila?" Teriak Baekhyun, meraih tangan Park Chanyeol lalu memeluknya, diatas _balcon_. Ya, diatas _balcon. _Chanyeol ingin mencoba bunuh diri dari atas _balcon _gedung bertingkat setinggi 14 lantai. Bayangkan betapa tingginya, bayangkan!

"_Ya_! apa yang kau lakukan Park Chanyeol? dasar kau idiot? Huh? apa kau idiot? Park Chanyeol kau dengar aku? dasar kau gila, kau idiot Park Chanyeol!" Masih memeluk Chanyeol erat, tak ingin melepasnya walau sedetik, Ia takut kehilangan Chanyeol yang masih dikaguminya sampai saat ini. Baekhyun masih terus menangis, memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol.

"Apa gunanya aku hidup lagi Baekhyun-ah? coba jelaskan padaku! apa gunanya aku hidup?"

"Kau mabuk _Hyung_? mengapa kau menjadi seperti ini? Huh? Percayalah So Hyun masih hidup, Kim So Hyun masih hidup dasar _Pabbo_! Kau harus bertahan jika kau ingin bertemu Kim So Hyun!" Pahit rasanya. Pahit. Pahit. Pahit. Pahit!. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menjerit saja ketika mengatakan hal tadi, namun apalah daya, Ia tak bisa meng-elakkan bahwa selamanya Park Chanyeol, hati Park Chanyeol, hanya untuk KIM SO HYUN!.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melanjutkan sekolahnya di _Seoul. _'_Sopa High School'. _Sekolah unggulan di _Seoul_. Chanyeol kembali ikut _Appa_nya 'Park Yoo Chun' di _Seoul, _karena orangtuanya yang sudah bercerai itu saat Ia berusia 15 tahun membuatnya terpaksa ikut dengan _Appa_nya. Sedangkan _Umma_nya diberi kuasa oleh hakim untuk mengasuh Park Yura, Noona Chanyeol yang sangat manis, tegas dan dia sekarang berkelut di bidang hukum.

.

.

"_Cukkhae_!"

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku? sejak kapan kau ada disini Byun Baekhyun? Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk?"

"_Appa_mu yang mengizinkanku masuk ke sini _Hyung_!"

"Ini kue apa? untukku?"

"Hey _Hyung,_ kau benar-benar idiot ! ini kue ulang tahunmu _Hyung_!"

"Ini buatanmu Baekki?" Baekhyun mengangguk manis "_Ya_ coba lihat, ada namaku disitu, kau yang menulisnya?" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengaguk manis "_Ya_! terimakasih Baekki-ah, kau anak baik, kau manis sekali, kau semakin mirip dengan _yeoja _yang ingin dipinang hahaa." Chanyeol tertawa puas, Baekhyun sangat malu, pipinya merah merona seperti terkantup lebah, bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu.

"Hmm... _Hyung._"

"_Mwo_?"

"_Saengil Cukkhae Hyung_! kau boleh potong kue_nya _sekarang!" Baekhyun menyodorkan pisau plastik digenggamannya.

"_Ya_ kita melupakan _make a wish_! Ah, aku lupa, kau... tutup mata sekarang!" Perintah Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa?" Baekhyun bertanya polos, sedikit ketakutan. Maklumlah Ia berlaku seperti seorang _yeoja. _Chanyeol menampakkan _death smirk_nya. "_Ppaliwa_! tutup matamu!" Baekhyun menurut.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, mengapa kau masih cemberut Baekki-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol terus sambil berjalan menuju _caffe _didepan sekolah mereka.

'Bagaiman aku tidak kesal? ku kira kau akan mencium keningku, lalu mengatakan permohonanmu untukku, untuk menjadi _namja chingu_mu yang spesial, kekasihmu Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol! bukan mendapatkan _**takbam**___hanya untuk membuatmu menertawaiku puas! kau selalu bahagia membuatku menderita manusia tower! _Aissh _kau _Giant _idiot!' Gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati. Disisi lain Ia menyadari bahwa masih ada Kim So Hyun di hati _Hyung _kesayangannya itu. 'Tapi apa salahnya jika aku berharap lebih, lagipula disini sudah tidak ada So Hyun, tidak ada Kim So Hyun. _Yeoja _ber-ekor sembilan yang bersarang di dalam hati seorang Park Chan Yeol.'

"Hey! apa kau benar-benar marah padaku? Baekki-ah?" Chanyeol terus ber-_aegyo, _Ia tidak mau melihat Baekhyun marah terus menerus padanya. Karena hanya Baekhyunlah yang mampu membuatnya melupakan kesedihan tentang kenyataa_nya _yang menyakitkan. Kenyataan bahwa So Hyun sudah tidak ada disini.

"Hey Baekhyun, bagaimana jika kau ku traktir kali ini, kau mau minum apa? _Eoh_? Aku pesankan yah? _Coffe latte?_" Tanya Chanyeol, menarik tangan Baekhyun, dan mendudukkannya disebuah sofa _caffe_ itu.

"_Hyung-_" Chanyeol membuka-buka menu yang ada didepannya. Duduk didepan Baekhyun.

"Apa Baekki-ah? Kau mau minta apa? ini hari ulangtahunku, aku akan mentraktirmu!"

"_Hyung, _ulangtahunmu itu kemarin, bukan sekarang!"

"_Eoh? jinjja,_ aku sungguh lupa Baekki-ah." _poker face._

"Jadi apa saja yang kau fikirkan selama ini _Hyung -_- _!" Baekhyun menendang tulang kering di betis Chanyeol. Chanyeol meringis kesakitan memegangi kakinya, memberi tatapan membunuh pada Baekhyun._ "_Hm.. _Hyung, _boleh aku meminta satu permohonan padamu? _jebal, _hanya untuk hari ini saja, tolong kabulkan satu permintaanku ini _Hyung!_"

"Kau mau minta apa Baekki-ah? _Um_?" Chanyeol, masih sibuk dengan buku menu yang ada dihadapannya, lagi

"_Jebal, _untuk hari ini... Hiks-"

"Baekhyun, kau menangis?" Chanyeol mulai khawatir, Ia menaruh buku menunya di meja, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau minta dariku ?"

"Untuk hari ini, untuk hari ini... Hiks, _jebal, _lu..lupakan So Hyun untuk hari ini, hari ini saja, _jebal, _Hiks..." Chanyeol langsung terdiam, menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya.

"T..tapi_, _jika kau tidak bisa... sudahlah lupakan saja permintaanku ini! Hmm, aku, aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu bersedih _Hyung. _Karena aku merasa bahwa setiap kali kau mengingat So Hyun, kau akan mengacau lagi, tak ada hari tanpa menyebut nama So Hyun, dan karenanya tiada hari juga untuk tidak meneteskan air mata. Apa kau tahu? hatiku_pun _sakit melihat kau seperti ini _Hyung!_ Hiks..." Baekhyun kembali menangis. Ia pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol di _caffe _itu.

Chanyeol seperti dirajam oleh dosa-dosanya sendiri. Ia merasakan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun itu ada benarnya juga, sekarang usianya suadah dewasa. Sudah 6 tahun Ia dan So Hyun berpisah. Namun rasa sakitlah yang hanya Ia rasa jika Ia mengingat So Hyun.

"Arggghhhh! So Hyun-ah _**Can I hear you**_? Aku merindukanmu, merindukan suaramu, merindukan semua yang ada pada dirimu! _Bogo...shippo, jinjja_!" Ia berteriak sekencang mungkin diatas _balcon _rumahnya yang berlantai 4. Terbayang betapa kayanya seorang Park Chan Yeol, anak dari pengusaha restaurant ayam terbesar di Korea Selatan, Park Yoo Chun.

Bagaimana hatinya tidak hancur jika mengingat Kim So Hyun? Ia berpisah dengan So Hyun disaat Ia akan menyerahkan medali kemenangannya untuk So Hyun, sambil membeberi sebuket Dandelion dan menyatakan perasaannya. Perasaan, rasa sukanya pada So Hyun. Yang membuat Ia tak bisa tidur di malam-malamnya. Dimalam anakbrusia 11 tahun yang merasakan cinta pertamanya. Indah, namun tak berharap akan berujung menyakitkan.

'Baekhyun'. Ia harus banyak terimakasih kepada Baekhyun, Baekhyunlah yang membuat Ia dapat tersenyum sampai saat ini, membantu Chanyeol mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Apakah Ia harus marah pada Baekhyun ? Karena Baekhyun telah lancang menyuruhnya untuk melupakan So Hyun, walau hanya satu hari. Namun jujur CHANYEOL TAK MAMPU! DIA TAK KUASA! MELUPAKAN SO HYUN ATAU HARUS MARAH KEPADA BAEKHYUN YANG SELAMA INI BGITU BAIK PADANYA? –Chanyeol galou-

...

Sudah 5 hari ini Chanyeol bolos sekolah. Masuk atau tidak masuknya Chanyeol disekolahnya, tak akan berpengaruh besar bagi kehidupan Chanyeol. Hey, dia adalah anak dari seorang PARK YOO CHUN, yang jujur saja Ia mantan _BOYBAND _KOREA di _era 80-an._ Dan sekarang Ia menjadi seorang pengusahawan terkenal di Korea Selatan. Selain memiliki _restaurant _yang berlimpah di setiap kota, Ia juga memiliki perusahaan-perusahaan besar yang ternama di Korea. Mempunyai 2 mall besar, dan satu lagi, kampus dimana Park Yura menunjang pendidikannya, adalah gedung yang didirikan oleh _Appa_nya. WOW, siapa yang ingin mendaftar menjadi _Umma _baru Chanyeol?

"_Ya _Byun Baekhyun!"

"_Ya_ Luhan kau mengkagetkanku saja!" Baekhyun, berengut, mem_pouth_kan bibirnya, menambah kesan lucu di wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"_Aigoo_ kau cantik sekali kakak ipar!" Luhan terkekeh.

"Kakak ipar?"

"_Ne_!"

"Apa maksudmu Luhannie? bahkan aku_pun _tak tahu jika kau mempunyai seorang kakak?"

Luhan mengkedipkan sebelah matanya. Namja berambut pink-putih itu menarik sahabatnya menuju mobilnya, Ia menculik Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun kerumahnya.

Dan, _do you know readers?_ betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika melihat seorang _namja _tinggi dan tanpan didepannya!

"_SURPRISE_ !" Luhan memberikan kejutan pada Baekhyun. Yang membuat Baekhyun sangat terkejut.

"_Ya_! Wu Yi Fan?" Entah harus bagahagia atau ini merupakan sebuah bencana baginya.

'Wu Yi Fan' dengar 'Wu Yi Fan' _namja _gila yang meng-gilainya!

"_Hallo Baby ! I miss You Baby, I missed you, jinjjayo!_" Wu Yi Fan, membawa sebuket Mawar merah, menundukkan tubuhnya, berlutut di depan Baekhyun, menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menciumnya, mencium tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa jijik dengan mantan kakak kelasnya itu dan JUJUR itu bukan bunga kesukaan Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak suka Mawar, Ia suka Tulip, lebih tepatnya Tulip berwarna ungu.

"_Hyung_! Kau mengaku kau tak pernah bisa _move on _dari Baekhyun, kau bilang dia ini cinta pertamamu, tapi kenapa hal spele seperti ini saja kau tak tahu? ckckckk, _Ya _Wu Yi Fan, aku frustasi menjadi adikmu!" Luhan menyilangkan tangannya.

"_Mwo? _Jadi dia kakakmu Wu Luhan?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya se-maksimal mungkin, meskipun itu masih terlihat sipit.

"Hey apa maksudmu Luhan?" Kris dan Luhan menghiraukan pertanyaan _shock _Baekhyun.

"_Ya_! mengapa kau tak pernah bercerita padaku Wu Luhan?" Baekhyun, masih dengan kagetnya. Namun kedua kakak-beradik itu masih tetap menghiraukannya.

"Kris _Hyung, _Baekhyun tidak suka bunga Mawar, Baekhyun suka bunga Tulip!"

"_Ya_! ! sadarilah ada aku disini!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal.

"_Eoh ne Baekhyun, miyanhae Baby_!" Kris, memulai lagi. Membuat Baekhyun mual, ingin muntah saat itu juga!.

"Jadi kalian ini...?"

Luhan dan Kris mengangguk bersamaan.

'_Ya _Wu Luhan, mengapa kau tak pernah mengatakan, bahwa kau adik dari Wu Yi Fan, Kris sialan itu! Hufftt! kalau saja aku tahu dari awal, mungkin aku akan menjaga jarak darimu Luhan! Arrrgghhh, aku menyesal menjadi sahabatmu kini!' Batin Bakhyun berteriak, saat Kris mengajaknya pergi makan malam.

JUJUR! Beribu-ribu kata Jujur! Jujur, Baekhyun ingin sekali menolak ajakan Wu Yi Fan, namun tidak ada jalan lain, Ia harus menempuh jalur memuakkan _superlative _ini!.

Iya harus bisa menerima Wu Yi Fan untuk mengganjal hatinya yang terlalu luas untuk Chanyeol. Setidaknya, jika Ia terus berdekatan dengan Wu Yi Fan Ia rasa perasaan 'itu' akan mulai tumbuh sedikit semi sedikit. _*Oke, kejam Kris hanya pelampiasan, di gaplok Kris T_T._

Hari-harinya Ia lewati dengan menyandang status menjadi _namjachingu _Kris. Ya Baekhyun, siapa lagi ? orang yang diinginkan Kris sejak dulu.

Demi cintanya pada Baekhyun, Wu Yi Fan atau Kris ini sampai pindah sekolah ke _Seoul. _Meskipun mereka tidak bersekolah ditempat yang sama, _'tapi percayalah, hatiku akan terus bersamamu_ !'.

Sekiranya itu kalimat yang selalu Kris kirimkan lewat _E-mail_nya untuk Baekhyun di minggu-minggu pertama Ia bersekolah disekolah barunya. Di_ Seoul._

Chanyeol mengetahui kedekatan Baekhyun dengan Kris itu, meskipun Ia tak bertanya secara langsung pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol mempercayai sahabatnya untuk menjadi mata-mata dikelas Baekhyun, yang Ia wasiatkan untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Ya, si albino, _vampire_ berjalan. Oh Sehun. Manusia kelewat putih, teman seperjuangan mesumnya dari JAMAN SD -_-.

Dan kebetulan juga Sehun adalah pacar Wu Luhan. Jadi tak begitu sulit untuk meraih informasi yang Ia dapatkan tentang Baekhyun dan Kris.

Tiba pada suatu malam Chanyeol yang sangat depresi mengunjungi suatu _pub. _Chanyeol depresi, dia GALOU. Entah apa yang Ia fikirkan sekarang? Frustasi mencari So Hyun kah? Atau melihat Baekhyun jalan berduaan dengan Kris ?.

Tapi sungguh, Chanyeol itu _namja _normal! Ia bukan _namja '_belok' seperti kedua sahabat semasa SD_nya _dulu. Kris dan adik kelas mereka Sehun yang sama mesumnya. Kris menyukai Baekhyun, dan begitupun dengan Sehun kepada Luhan. Oh Tuhan, sungguh! Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu.

Tapi entah mengapa, mendiamkan Baekhyun dan melihatnya jalan bermesraan dengan orang lain yang ironinya adalah Kris, sahabat lamanya, membuat hati Chanyeol seakan tercabik-cabik, meronta-ronta ingin lepas dari belenggu ini. Chanyeol, terus menenggak minuman-minuman keras itu.

Dan

WOW

Chanyeol melihat gadis cantik dihadapannya!

Ia mendekati gadis itu, Ia penasaran! Ya, baru kali ini Ia penasaran kepada seorang gadis selain So Hyun. Namun gadis itu lenyap bersama seorang laki-laki yang Ia rangkul menaikki sedan mewah classic, yang sepertinya belum seberapa jika dibandingkan denga yang Ia punya dirumah.

"Hey apakah itu Kim Joonmyeon?"

"Iya, dia mabuk lagi ternyata, sudah 1 minggu Ia seperti itu, semenjak ditinggal kekasihnya pergi Ia mengakhiri malamnya dengan alkohol! sungguh mengenaskan, untung saja adiknya selalu menjemput tepat waktu, sebelum Joonmyon melakukan kekacauan lagi seperti hari pertama!"

Tak sengaja Chanyeol mendengarkan perbincangan para _waiter_ _pub _itu. Tanpa Ia sadari Ia tertarik mendengarkan kisah Joonmyeon dan gadis itu, Chanyeol PENASARAN dengan gadis itu!.

"Maaf, boleh aku bertanya?" Chanyeol mengawali, walau sudah sangat mabuk, Chanyeol masih bisa menampakkan sopan santunnya, syukurlah.

"Siapa anak perempuan yang membawa pria yang sedang mabuk itu kedalam mobil?"

"Oh, dia adalah adiknya, dia sangat cantik bukan?" Jawab salah seorang _waiter._

"Dia salah satu _trainee _di _SM ENTERTAINMENT_, dan aku sudah mengoleksi banyak fotonya, lihat! banyak bukan ? aku men-_download _ini dari _weibo_nya!" Pegawai itu memperlihatkan foto gadis yang sangat-sangat-sangat cantik dan imut itu. Seketika Chanyeol seperti langsung tersadar dari alam _fantasy_nya, kedua matanya terbelalak melihat foto itu, melihat kcantikan gadis itu. Oh _Ani, _sepertinya Chanyeol menyukai mata bulat gadis itu, karena berulang kali, Chanyeol menutupi bagian wajah foto gadis itu dan menyisakan dua bola matanya saja yang bulat. Dan tak salah lagi

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kim So Hyun!" _Waiter_ itu menjawab.

.

.

.

TBC

Jangan jadi silent readers yah chingu

Ditunggu sarannya

Ripiuw yah ^.^


	4. FF Chanbaek Dandelion Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Dandelion" Chapter 4 : I found You but you seems so far away

Zraassshh...

Hujan lebat turun menderas di dataran hati Chanyeol, membuat sang empu_nya _tenggelam dalam air matanya sendiri. Dia duduk dibalik jendela, memandang dunia luar yang terlihat kabur, karena lebatnya hujan. Sama seperti hatinya. Dihatinya berkecamuk pertanyaan yang luar biasa ingin Ia lontarkan, Ia ingin segera mendapat jawaban. Ia ingin memecahkan teka-teki 'sialan' baginya itu.

'Selama ini aku yakin kau masih hidup!'

'Tapi apa itu benar kau?'

'Apa kau masih mengingatku?'

'Atau kau telah melupkan ku?'

'Kau tahu, aku selalu mencarimu selama ini!'

'So Hyun! Kim So Hyun! _NEO EODISEO?'_

.

.

Kini tepat 1 bulan Chanyeol tidak berangkat sekolah, bangkunya kosong. Baekhyun selalu meneteskan air mata jika melewati kelasChanyeol, melihat bangku_nya _kosong. Itu sungguh menyakitkan ! Baekhyun tidak bisa terus berpura-pura seperti ini ! Ia ingin menemui Chanyeol, Ia tak bisa berpura-pura seperti ini, membohongi perasaannya sendiri, Ia tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura tak mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol!

"Hey, mengapa kau tak menjenguknya saja? bukankah Chanyeol _Hyung _sahabatmu?" Luhan mengawali, Ia menangkap ekspresi gelisah sahabatnya, Baekhyun. Masih memandangi bangku kosong milik Chanyeol diluar pintu.

"Baekhyun-ah aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol, kau tidak bisa berpura-pura dihadapanku!" Luhan mengelus pundaknya, perlahan. Dan Baekhyun mengusap air matanya, Ia tidak mau tertangkap Luhan jika Ia mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol. Terlebih Luhan adalah adik dari kekasihnya kini. Adik dari Wu Yi Fan.

Sepulang sekolah Baekhyun berniat untuk menjenguk Chanyeol, Ia ingin tahu keadaan sahabatnya itu. Tapi Baekhyun bingung, Baekhyun takut jika Chanyeol masih marah padanya, karena Ia telah lancang meminta Chanyeol untuk melupakan So Hyun.

Sudah belasan bis lewat didepannya. Baekhyun melewatkannya dan masih memainkan krikil kecil dibawahnya. Sore datang di halte bis itu, menyisakan Baekhyun kecil yang sudah mulai pucat, Ia kedinginan, Ia mulai pusing, tubuhnya bergetar, Ia menggigil.

"Baekhyun ?" Seorang gadis keluar dari mobil mewahnya, _ferrari _keluaran terbaru, berwarna _maroon_.

Baekhyun mendongak kaget, matanya berbinar, Ia merindukan sosok itu.

"_Ya Yura Noona_!" Ia bangkit, namun

'Brugkkh'

"Baekhyunie!" Yura berlari membangunkan Baekhyun yang terjatuh

"_Ya, gwaenchana_?"

"Ah, _Noona _kapan kau datang?" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha mengusap air matanya yang terlanjur menetes

"_Ya _Baekhyun! Baekhyun-ah..."

"_Ya Noona_ mengapa kau tak memberitahuku jika kau ingin datang ke _Seoul_!"

"_Ya_ Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun!" Air matanya menetes perlahan, direngkuhnya tubuh mungil dihadapannya, Byun Baekhyun

"Kau sudah ku anggap sebagai_ Dongsaeng_ku sendiri, aku menyayangimu sama seperti aku menyayangi adikku, Park Chanyeol!." Ucapnya terus, merengkuh lebih erat

"_Wae_? mengapa kau menangis? _Noona gwaenchana_, aku tak apa!" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Yura dan Ia menggeleng pelan

"Ikut denganku!" Yura memegang tangan Baekhyun erat, membawa_nya _kemobil mewah miliknya.

.

.

"Chanyeollie! Chanyeol!"

'Ah, itu suara Yura _Noona_!' Batin Chanyeol, Ia tersenyum. Sedikit lega, Ia ingin bercerita banyak dengan _Noona _kesayangannya itu.

Ia berlari menuruni anak tangga tanpa jeda, Ia berlari saking semangatnya. Dan...

"_Ya_ Park Chanyeol!" Yura menghampiri _Dongsaeng_nya, lalu memeluknya erat. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya berdiri lesu. _Ne, _Chanyeol kembali lesu.

"_Wae_? kau tak senang bertemu denganku? _eoh_?" Yura, menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

'Ah _Aniyo Noona_, bukan karena _Noona_, tapi ini karena kehadiranku disini, Chanyeol membenciku!' Batin Baekhyun, Ia merunduk.

"_Ya_ kau manusia idiot, _miyanhae,_ kau pasti marah padaku kan ? karena sudah satu bulan ini aku sampai ke _Seoul _tapi aku belum sempat mengunjungimu, hehe _miyanhe chagi-ah_!" Kris ber-_aegyo_, merangkul bahu Chanyeol. _Ne_, Kris. Wu Yi Fan. DIA IKUT BERSAMA YURA DAN BAEKHYUN! _NE_, KERUMAH CHANYEOL.

"_Ne_, jika saja tadi _Noona_ tak melihatmu kesusahan dijalan karena mobilmu mogok, mungkin kau belum sempat bertemu dengan Chanyeol, hey apa yang kau sibukkan? untuk bertemu dengan sahabatmu saja kau tak sempat Krisse?" Park Yura berjinjit, mengacak-ngacak rambut Kris, lalu pergi kedapur untuk mengambil air minum. Karena Ia belum menyentuh air minum sejak diperjalanan.

'_Ya_! tak usah menyentuhku! kau menggelikan, kau kira aku merindukanmu ? Cih, kau lucu Kris, semenjak kau menjadi kekasih Baekhyun, sejak saat itu juga aku berhenti menjadi sahabatmu! dan kau, Byun Baekhyun mengapa kau baru datang? kau tahu? aku sangat merindukanmu! Tapi, mengapa kau datang bersama Kris! membuatku semakin frustasi saja!' Batin Chanyeol menggerutu kesal.

'_Aniya,_ _ani Hyung, _bukan karena Kris _Hyung, _Chanyeol murung seperti ini, tapi ini semua karena aku, karena aku adalah Byun Baekhyun, sahabatnya yang tak tahu diri!' Batin baekhyun, merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"_Ya_, apa-apaan kau? mengapa menatap Baekhyun begitu dalam? kau, kau... jangan-jangan kau cemburu dengan hubungan kita berdua?" Ketempat Baekhyun, merangkul Baekhyun. YA, MERANGKUL BAEKHYUN, TEPAT DIDEPAN MATA KEPALA CHANYEOL, PARK CHANYEOL!.

'_Mwo_? berani sekali kau merangkul Baekhyun_ku_! dan _Ya_! cemburu? Ah, _aniya_, aku tak menyukai Baekhyun, hanya saja aku tak sudi jika kau menjadi kekasih sahabatku, Ia terlalu lugu untukmu yang mesum Kris! tapi.. bagaimana Ia bisa tahu bahwa aku tak menyukai hubungan mereka? ' Batin Chanyeol mendengus kesal, bertanya-tanya.

"Hm _Chagi_, dia cemburu dengan hubungan kita? Ah, _eottokhae_, makannya cepat cari 'pacar' HEY!" Menunjuk kearah Park Chanyeol.

"Cemburu? untuk apa aku cemburu? haha kau lucu Kris, masih sama seperti Kris yang dulu, ahahaha!" Chanyeol, tertawa. Tak wajar, membuat wajah tanpannya nampak bertambah idiot.

"_Ya_! jangan berpura-pura, kau sudah tertangkap Park Chanyeol!" Elak Kris, Chanyeol menegang. "Sudahlah Chanyeol, kita sudah dewasa bukan? selesaikan ini dengan baik, aku yakin ada orang yang akan lebih baik menjaga hatimu kelak!" Kris, wajahnya terlihat dewasa, semakin membuat perasaan Chanyeol tak karuan. Ia takut Kris benar-benar mengetahui bahwa Ia tak suka dengan hubungan yang dimilikiKrisdan Baekhyun. Menegang _again_.

"Park Chanyeol, aku tahu ini sulit, tapi... lepaskanlah! lupakanlah! kau pasti akan mendapat pengganti yang lebih baik... Hmm... dariku..."

"-...-"

Teeettttttooootttt . . .

Apa ini? Kris mengira Chanyeol menyukainya? _Mwo? _KAU KETERLALUAN KRIS!

"_Ya_! aku _namja _normal, mana mungkin aku menyukaimu Kris, kau menggelikan!" Chanyeol membuang wajahnya, berbeda dengan ekspresi wajah Baekhyun. Ia mendongak kaget, matanya membulat semaksimal mungkin, meski itu tidak akan pernah bisa.

'_Ne, _harusnya aku sadar, Chanyeol tak pernah dan tak akan pernah menyukaiku! aku _namja, _dan aku _namja _lembek! Chanyeol _Hyung _hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya, mungkin itu saja sudah berlebihan untuknya' Baekhyun kembali merunduk, hatinya sakit, sangat.

Malam datang, dan mereka masih berdiam dan tak mau saling menegur. Yura, berbisik pada Kris untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua, setelah menyelesaikan makan malam di meja makan besar keluarga 'Park'.

"Kris, biarkan mereka berdua, kau ikut _Noona, ne_?" Kata Yura, menarik Kris kedapur.

"Untuk apa _Noona_?"

"Mereka perlu bicara, mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka seperti ini."

"Hhh, aku tahu akan menjadi seperti ini..."

"Kau tahu apa?"

"Aku tahu Chanyeol pasti cemburu melihat kedekatanku dengan Baekhyun..."

"_Mwo_? Apakah Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun?"

"_Ya_ _Noona_! aku frustasi terhadapmu! jelas-jelas Chanyeol seperti itu karena Ia cemburu dengan Baekhyun, Ia menyukaiku _Noona_, _Aisshi _kau ini tak pernah peka dengan perasaan _Dongsaeng_mu sendiri!" Tampang frustasi. Padahal jelas-jelas Yura yang harus frustasi disini, Ia berbicara dengan orang yang kelewat memiliki _Syndrome _pangeran yang naujubileh -_-.

"-...-"

...

"A...aku-" Bersamaan.

"_Mwo_?" Bersamaan (lagi).

"_Ya_! kau ingin mengatakan apa sesungguhnya?" Teriak Chanyeol frustasi.

"_Mo..molla Hyung..._" Baekhyun menunduk.

"Jika kau tak tahu mengapa kau masih berada disini?" Chanyeol, kasar. Baekhyun makin menunduk, Ia ketakutan. Baekhyun memang seperti itu, Ia selalu ketakutan jika dibentak

"_Ne_, aku akan pergi." Bakhyun, dengan suaranya yang bergetar, ketakutan.

Baekhyun, jalan terhuyung. Chanyeol berusaha tak mencegahnya pergi, namun tak mampu! Ia tak kuasa. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu, Byun Baekhyun mungilnya, Byun Baekhyun manisnya, Byun Baekhyun imutnya, Byun Baekhyun... Ah- ayolah, Baekhyun memang segalanya bagi Chanyeol!

"B-B.. Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mencengkram gelasnya erat, menunduk, berusaha tak perdulikan Baekhyun, tapi begitulah adanya, Chanyeol teramat memperdulikan Baekhyun, Ia merindukan_nya._

Namun Baekhyun bersikeras untuk pergi dari rumah Chanyeol. Meski dalam kondisi fisiknya yang sedang lemah. Ya, Baekhyun sedang sakit kala itu.

Hujan turun semakin lebat, malam semakin larut. Kris, terlampau nyenyak dalam tidurnya di ranjang Park Chanyeol, sedangkan pemiliknya sedang gelisah didepan pintu rumahnya, Chanyeol gelisah, Ia harus mengejar Baekhyun atau tidak?

'Rssshhhh…'

_Chevrolet Camaro _kuning mewah yang dipesannya khusus edisi _Transformers_ melaju kencang. Park Chanyeol, memutuskan untuk mencari Baekhyun.

Tempat pertama yang Ia kunjungi adalah rumah Baekhyun, namun disana hanya ada Cha Eun Gyul dan teman-temannya yang sedang asyik dalam _party_ kecil ulang tahunnya.

Tempat kedua yang Ia kunjungi adalah sekolahnya, namun hasil yang sama didapatkan oleh Park Chanyeol, nihil. Entah mengapa saat itu juga Kim So Hyun tidak ada difikirannya, yang ada hanya rasa kekhawatirannya pada Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun.

Ia terlalu jahat pada Baekhyun, mendiamkan Baekhyun selama satu bulan tanpa mengabarinya, Ia membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah, Ia membuat Baekhyun ketakutan saat Ia bentak di meja makan tadi, Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada sahabat _namja_nya itu, pada Byun Baekhyun kecilnya.

Dan tempat terakhir yang Ia kunjungi adalah '_PUB' _malam!

Ia sudah terlanjur frustasi dengan kehidupannya, Ia lelah selalu mencari So Hyun selama ini, meski titik terang yang hampir didapatnya kini, namun Ia belum berani untuk nekat mencari kebenaran bahawa gadis yang Ia lihat di _pub _saat itu adalah So Hyun, karena Ia takut Ia akan kecewa, Ia takut salah lagi.

Dan sekarang, Ia hampir mati mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun yang menderita dibuatnya, Ia tahu Baekhyun sangat sensitif, Ia tahu Baekhyun rentan terhadap penyakit, Ia tahu Baekhyun lemah dengan air hujan, Baekhyun takut petir, Baekhyun takut dengan gelapnya malam, Baekhyun tak kuat dingin, itu yang membuatnya semakin mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, apalagi ini adalah pertengahan musim dingin di Korea Selatan. Betapa dinginnya malam itu, apalagi untuk Baekhyun.

"Hey, apa kau Chanyeol?" Tanya seorang _namja_ berwajah bulat ber-seragam _waiter _lengkap, namun terlihat sebaya dengan Chanyeol.

"_Ne, nugu?_"Chanyeol, benar-benar mabuk sampai tidak mengenali _namja _berwajah bulat itu.

"Hey kau sudah terlalu mabuk!" Melepaskan sebotol _vodka _yang digenggam Chanyeol erat.

"Siapa kau? kau berani menantangku?" Berusaha merebut botol _vodka _itu, namun Ia gagal dan terjatuh dati kursinya. _Namja _berwajah bulat itu memnbantunya bangun, merangkulnya, mendudukkannya di sofa panjang disebuah ruangan khusus _waiters _dibelakang.

"Hey, kenapa kau Park Chanyeol ? kau sedang ada masalah?" Membawa segelas air putih untuk Chanyeol. Ia Xiumin, teman satu kelas Chanyeol.

"K-Kau.. Umin?" Memegangi keningnya

"_Ne, _aku Umin, mengapa kau berada disini?"

"_Y _! kau sendiri mengapa ada disini?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Xiumin gelagapan

"A-aku… aku bekerja disini Chanyeol, baru satu hari aku bekerja disini. Dan _Ya_! awas saja jika kau berani memberitahu orang lain jika aku bekerja di _pub _malam seperti ini! Aku juga akan melaporkanmu kepada kepala sekolah, agar kita sama-sama dikeluarkan dari sekolah!" Menjitak Chanyeol, ajaibnya membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersadar, gaya bicaranya normal kembali tak seperti orang mabuk.

"Hey kau lupa, aku ini Park Chanyeol! sekolah seperti itu bisa kubeli hanya dengan menkedipkan mata ! Dan mengapa kau bekerja disini Umin? seperti tidak ada tempat lain saja!" Mengacak-ngacak rambut Xiumin.

"Disini gajinya cukup besar. Kau tahu kan, kedua orangtuaku sudah meninggal 2 minggu yang lalu, dan aku mempunyai seorang adik, dan dia masih terlalu kecil Chanyeol-ah, dan akulah keluarga yang dimilikinya satu-satunya." Xiumin, Ia menunduk lemas, Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Bersabarlah Umin, jalan keluar selalu ada, percayalah!"

"_Ya_! kau! dasar anak ayam, kau dapat berbicara seperti itu kepadaku, namun kenyataannya kau sendiri lari dari masalah dan mabuk ditempat ini! _Jinjja_! sudahlah, kau ku antar pulang sekarang saja, _kaja_!" Xiumin menarik lengan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol malah terdiam

"Anak ayam? mengapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" Sejenak Chanyeol teringat So Hyun, kembali.

"Kenapa? kau tak suka? kau memang seperti anak ayam kau lembek Chanyeol, kau lembek saat ini, bahkan kau lebih lembek dari anak ayam sekalipun, sudahlah ayo bangun akan aku antar kau pulang!"

"Kau kenal Kim Joonmyeon?"

"_Ne, _siapa yang tak mengenalnya, aku mendengarnya dari para _waiter_ yang sudah lama bekerja disini, dia legenda disini meski usianya sangat muda!" Xiumin, kalimat yang terakhir itu Ia bisikkan ke telinga Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti tak mengerti kan Chanyeol? jelaslah, kau akan otak ayam!"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara! cepat ceritakan saja!"

"Keluarga Kim adalah pemilik _pub _ini, keluarga Kim itu sangat kaya. Namun kekayaannya itu berbalik sebanding dengan kekayaan yang diperoleh _Appa_mu!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tn. Kim itu pengusaha bisnis ilegal, kau tahu? bahkan beberapa polisi di Korea selatan ini yang telah mencium gelagat' busuk'nya itu_pun _hanya dapat tutup mulut, karena kehidupan keluarga mereka ditunjang oleh ! Dan Tn. Kim itu punya banyak istri simpanan, dari istri pertamanya Ia mempunyai 2 orang anak. Dan Kim Joonmyeon adalah yang tertua, dan menurut Jonhyun _Hyung _adik Joonmyeon itu sangat cantik, Ia trainee SM Entertainment!" Xiumin, berdongeng panjang bin lebar membuat Chanyeol semakin penasaran.

"Siapa namanya?"

"_Nugu_?"

"Adik Joonmyeon?"

"_Molla-_"

"Tapi... apakah kau tahu alamat Joonmyeon dimana?"

...

'Rssshhhh…'

_Chevrolet Camaro _kuning mewah yang dipesannya khusus edisi _Transformers_ kembali melesat kencang. Kali ini Ia akan menemui Kim Joonmyeon, _Ani, _kurasa Chanyeol akan mencari _dongsaeng _Joonmyeon, Kim So Hyun.

.

.

.

'Ting tong' Chanyeol menekan bel yang terpasan di gerbang mewah rumah keluarga Kim.

'Gredeggg' Seorang _maid _membukakannya.

"_Yeobeoseyo?_"

"Namaku Park Chan-" Tiba-tiba ledahnya kelu saat melihat seorang gadis yang muncul dari balik pintu utama keluarga Kim.

O.O

Oh Tuhan! Hatinya berdegup kencang! Apa ini? Siapa dia? Apa dia adik Kim Joonmyeon? Apa dia yang bernama Kim So Hyun itukah? Kim So Hyun yang bermata bulat sama seperti Kim So Hyun_nya _itu! Chanyeol berlari menerobos _maid _itu, _maid _ itu heran. Ia mengejar Chanyeol yang berlaku tak wajar. Seperti seorang idiot.

So Hyun kaget melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiva berlari kearahnya, Ia bergerak mundur, selangkah dari tempat semula Ia berdiri.

"K-kau... siapa kau?" Melempar tas yang digenggamnya.

'Grep' Chanyeol memeluknya erat.

_Maid _yang mengejar Chanyeol tadi tak lagi melanjutkan aksinya. Ia malah terbengong menyaksikan drama gratis dihadapannya.

Gadis itu mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol,berhasil. Namun Chanyeol malah memeluknya kembali, kali ini tanpa spasi. Gadis itu kehabisan nafasnya, Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol minta segera dilepaskan, Ia melirik dan memberi isyarat kepasa _maid_nya untuk melepaskan Chanyeol dari pelukannya.

"Hey jangan memeluknya!"

_Maid_nya mengerti. Dan itu tetap tak berhasil. #Iyalah, Chanyeolkan manusia tower, dia sangat kuat dibanding seorang _maid yeoja _yang berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukannya dengan gadis itu. Namun tiba-tiba So Hyun merintih, Ia meneteskan air matanya

"_Je-jebal, _lepaskan, aku... tak kuat-"

'Pluk'

Gadis itu pingsan didekapan Chanyeol. #Kau jahat Park Chanyeol!

"_Ya_! So Hyun-ah _irona_!" Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu

"Hey! minggir kau! kau, ergghh! sudah ku bilang kan jangan memeluknya, minggir!" _Maid _itu mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dari tubuh gadis itu

"So Hyun!"

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang _namja _yang tanpa basa-basi langsung menggendong gadis itu, tanpa perdulikan adanya orang asing didepannya. Ya, orang asing itu Park Chanyeol.

"Kenapa dengan So Hyun?" Tanya seorang laki-laki tanpan, berkulit putih, tak terlalu tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan Park Chanyeol. Dan wajahnya seperti Chanyeol kenal...

"K-Kim Joonmyeon..." Chanyeol, Joonmyeon meoleh kebelakang, kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau siapa?"

"Izinkan aku masuk!"

...

"Apakah kau Kim Joonmyeon?" Tanya Chanyeol, dibalik pintu kamar So Hyun. Laki-laki tanpan itu keluar dari kamar So Hyun, adiknya. Joonmyeon tersenyum hangat, Ia membawa Chanyeol turun kelantai dasar dengan menggunakan _ESCALATOR _didalam rumahnya.

"Benar, aku Joonmyeon, lalu kau siapa? apakah kita pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya?"

"Kau memang tak mengenalku, namun aku sering melihatmu di _pub _milikmu itu. Aku Park Chanyeol, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?". Joonmyeon mengangguk.

"Siapa gadis itu?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"_Ya_ tolong jawab dulu pertanyaanku..." Chanyeol, meremas tangannya, Ia panik, Ia ingin segera memastikan 'apakah benar gadis itu adalah teman masa lalunya?'. Joonmyeon mengernyit heran.

"Kau, apa kau mengenalinya? mengenali adikku?"

"Adik? apakah dia adik kandungmu? atau dia bukan adik kandungmu? katakan padaku, kau bukan kakak kandungnya kan? katakan padaku bahwa keluargamu menemukannya dijalan? atau keluargamu mengadopsinya dari sebuah panti karena Ia sebatang kara, tersesat dijalanan dan tidak tahu jalan pulang, atau-" Chanyeol, wajahnya memerah, Bulir air mata berjatuhan. Pipinya sudah licin karena_nya._

"Kau? Hh, apakah perlu aku panggilkan _psikiater_?" Joonmyeon, Ia memanas mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tadi "Siapa kau? kau berani menghina adikku? _Eoh_? dia Kim So Hyun, dia adikku, adik kandungku! _Araseo_!" Joonmyeon, menekan tombol _emergency _yang terpasang diatas sebuah meja didekatnya. Seketika para _maid _dan para _bodyguard_nya berdatangan menuju arah alarm tersebut.

"CEPAT USIR DIA! _PPALIWA_!" Teriak Joonmyeon, emosinya menjadi-jadi, Ia meledak didalam rumahnya sendiri!.

Chanyeol mencoba melepaskan dirinya, namun Ia tak mampu, Ia sudah kehabisan tenaganya.  
Dilemparnya Chanyeol sembarang dengan kasar didepan gerbang mewah nan superrrr megah itu !.

...

"Arggggghhhhh!"

Chanyeol terus berteriak di dinginnya pertengahan musim dingin di _Seoul. _Melewatkan keindahan dihadapannya. Di Sungai Han. Tempat yang selalu Baekhyun datangi jika Ia sedang bersedih, jika Baekhyun ingin membuang kenangan pahit.

Pertanyaannya, apakah Chanyeol akan membuang kenangannya bersama So Hyun di sungai ini juga? sama seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya.

Chanyeol menyadari, tingkahnya sangat konyol tadi. Ia melupakan satu hal, bahwa So Hyun adalah seorang _Gumiho _dan gadis itu bukan. Gadis itu anak dari keluarga Kim yang kaya raya. Gadis itu tidak menutupi wajahnya dengan kain warna merah jambu seperti apa yang selalu So Hyun_nya _kenakan. Dan pemilik mata bulat didunia ini bukan hanya Kim So Hyun_nya _saja ! Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya.

"Apa aku benar-benar kehilangan So Hyun ? Apakah aku benar-benar kehilangannya? Apakah So Hyun sudah meninggal? Argghhhhh!"

'I found you, but you seems so far away !' Batinnya ikut berteriak

"Aku menemukanmu di raga orang lain, mata itu... mengapa begitu dalam, mengapa begitu mirip denganmu? Aku menemukanmu So Hyun, menemukanmu, namun kau terlihat sangat jauh untukku! untuk ku rengkuh kembali! Aku melupakan fakta, bahwa memang benar itu bukan kau, Kim So Hyun! Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

.

.

.

TBC

Apasihhhh? ceritanya nambah gaje aja ini, dasar author tidak berbakat TT

-Oh iya, buat yang nanyain tentang siapa aja yang threesome, aduh... maaf yah miyan banget nih sebelumnya, itu temen author yang ngetik, soalnya pas itu pelajaran kkpi, laptop dipinjem dia, saya lagi di uks lagi sakit TT, jadi saya minta tolong sama dia buat ngepublish ini ff TT _#ko curhat ?_

Yah, begitulah ceritanya chingu, miyan banget yah, disini **nggak ada threesome** jeongmal miyanhae yah

-buat yang minta moment chanbaeknya dibanyakin, Oke oke sip nanti di chap 5 saya banyakin chanbaek moment-nya

Dan tolong banget dong yang udah ngebaca ff saya tinggalin komen dong –ngarep-

Ne, soalnya komen kalian itu sangat berarti, berharga, ber- ...yah segala galanya dah !

apalagi yang nambahin saran saran, waaaahh itu ngebuat saya tambah semanget buat lanjutin ini FF

Ayo dong ya ripiuww chingu hehee


End file.
